


Keeping Quiet

by angryschnauzer



Series: AU Married Daddy Seb [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Gagging with panties, gagging, marital sex, unprotected sex, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You’re married to Sebastian, the pair of you go on a shared vacation with your three kids and Chris’s family. After all three of your kids come into your bed in the night you seek sleep in the solace of the spare room, only for your husband to join you… and he’s horny as hell.





	

Keeping Quiet

 

‘It’ll be fun’ he’d said. ‘We’ll all help out. It’ll be a rest for you’ he'd said. ‘A proper vacation’ he’d said. In the pale moonlit room, you looked across to where Sebastian slept peacefully on the far side of the massive king-size bed, looking as jaw-droppingly handsome as the day you’d first met all those years ago.

 

Three kids later and without the aid of a personal trainer and a team of hairdressers and makeup artists to help with hair and skincare, you felt worn down beyond your years. That was why initially you’d agreed to a ‘group’ vacation, sharing the massive cabin with Chris, his wife, their twin boys and their getting-on-a-bit dog, Dodger that liked to sit on the porch whilst farting and doing very little else.

 

Turning your attention back to your bed and the pile of bodies that filled it, Sebastian snoring away without a care in the world on the far side, one arm above his head, the other resting on Mia’s shoulders – your eldest daughter at six years old – as she curled up at his side. James – your middle child and only son at four years old – asleep at a right angle to his sister, his dinosaur pyjamas bunched up and his little pot belly sticking out over the waistband, flat on his back and in exactly the same stance as his father. As you watched he shifted in his sleep and one swift kick to your kidneys later, you’d edged even further away from the three of them, turning over so your back was facing them only to be greeted with the bright eyed face of your youngest daughter – Grace who would be two whilst you were on your vacation – staring at you as she sucked her thumb.

 

“You ok sweetie?”

 

The little girl nodded her head then pulled at her onesie.

 

“Are you wet?”

 

She nodded again and you pulled your weary body out of bed, letting her take your hand as you led the way back to the room the kids were sharing.

 

Sebastian had insisted that you wake him to do any night changes that came with the trials of potty training, but you were already awake so you may as well just get it done. Once you’d changed Grace into dry bedclothes, you set her down onto the rug in the kids bedroom, running your hands over the sheets of her bed and letting out a low groan to find the wet patch where she’d wet the bed. As you started to strip the sheets off, the last thing you saw was her soft brown curls disappearing out of the room towards yours, knowing she was heading to the same place her brother and sister were already.

 

Once you’d changed the sheets and quietly stashed the dirty ones in the laundry hamper, you stood at the doorway to your own bedroom, surveying the available bed space.

 

“Fuck it” you muttered to yourself, turning on your heel and heading back to the now empty kids room, taking one final look at the clock as it clicked over to 2.31am before climbing into the freshly made single bed.

 

You let out a sigh of contentment; the soft sheets cool against your bare legs, grateful that you’d taken that extra couple of minutes in the shower that morning to shave them. Pulling the freshly laundered duvet up around your chin, you settled in with a tired happy smile on your face, hoping sleep came quickly.

 

Five minutes later, you were still awake and found you were getting far too hot, more than likely due to not having the share the duvet with anyone else and thus you were fully covered. Pulling your sleep shirt over your head, you cast it aside, smiling at the feeling of the expensive cotton against your bare torso. The only item of clothing you still wore were the plain cotton panties you’d resigned yourself to wearing since becoming a parent for the third time.  After a few more minutes of tossing and turning you finally fell asleep, a faint smile on your face as you were able to relax without getting rudely woken by a small foot in your ribs or a small finger being shoved up your nose. What seemed like only a few minutes but must have been a couple of hours later, you were roused from your slumber by the feeling of the duvet being tugged. Your parent-brain kicked in.

 

“Its ok, sweetie. Go back and stay with Daddy. There’s more room in the big bed.”

 

A warm hand slid over your torso as the mattress dipped behind you, a pair of soft lips pressing to your shoulder;

 

“Daddy wants to stay right here thank you very much...”

 

You smiled in your half sleep state;

 

“Sebastian...”

 

Your husband pressed kisses to your shoulder and neck, his hand curling around your breast as he cupped the heavy globe in his large hand;

 

“I woke up to find Grace farting in my face as she slept, just as James kicked me in the balls...”

 

You couldn’t help but to grin as he told you, curling your hand down behind you to cup him through the soft flannel of his pyjama pants;

 

“Awww, you need me to kiss it better?”

 

“Now there’s a suggestion.”

 

He pressed his hips forwards against your touch, letting your fingers curl around his hardening cock through the thin fabric.

 

“Well it’ll have to wait. I didn’t get to sleep until almost three.”

 

“Awww baby... you sure about that? I can think of a way to help wake you up.”

 

He lifted your hand from him so he could press himself against the crease of your ass, pulling your leg up the bed as you rested on your side, letting his hand slowly caress the soft skin on the back of your thigh before he ran his fingers over the thin cotton that covered your pussy. Stroking gently, he murmured against your neck. Romanian, you figured but even after all these years, you still couldn’t master the language. Instead, letting your imagination take over as your arousal started to soak through your panties.

 

“Mmm these are getting soaked...”

 

Sebastian’s voice had that just woken up and sexually charged gruffness to it, and it only made you wetter as he continued to rub his fingers over your flushed lips. Those same fingers curled around the elastic at your hip and tugged them down as you lifted a little to let him pull them off your legs and set them onto the mattress in front of you.

 

“Sebby... I’m so exhausted, honey”

 

“Shhh... I’m going to do all the work for you, baby... I know how much you need this vacation.”

 

His hand slipped between your thighs again and you felt his lips curl into a smile as he felt for the first time that you’d had chance to fully shave down there too.

 

“You like that, Sebby?”

 

“I love your pussy any way its presented baby, but this... you know how wonderfully slippery you get when you’re shaved bare.”

 

His fingers were starting to make obscenely wet noises as he sought out your clit, rubbing tight circles around the bundle of nerves as his thumb teased at your entrance;

 

“You wanna ride my hand baby? Yeah that’s it, grind against it. You’re making me so damn hard. Can you feel my cock against your ass, baby?”

 

“Oh god Sebby, feels so good.”

 

You were rocking your hips against his hand, feeling the long overdue orgasm approaching fast until you had to pull your pillow over your face to muffle your moans as you came hard on his hand. Finally, he pulled the pillow away from your face, letting you turn around just in time to see him licking his fingers clean of your juices and a wicked grin on his face. With his free hand, he yanked his pyjamas down until his cock sprang free, unfurling from the elastic of the waistband and curling up towards his stomach, the tip angry and red and leaking precum.

 

“Turn over baby”

 

He reached above your head and grabbed the two pillows with one hand, his other curling under your hip to lift your pelvis as he slid them both underneath you, elevating your butt. Once he was happy with the height, he rested his hands on your legs, gently pushing them wide apart, displaying your wet pussy to him until you could hook your toes over each side of the single bed. He pressed forwards, letting his cock rub against your wet lips, your slick coating his shaft as he pressed kisses to your back, his stubble rubbing against your skin and leaving a tingling trail behind as he made a path up to your neck. As he continued to rock his hips, the tip of his cock rubbing deliciously against your clit, his hands found their way to your arms, holding them above your head so that his body was pressed flush against your back.

 

With every move, you could feel his muscles constrict and relax. His mouth and tongue played sinful patterns over your skin as he worked you into a frenzy, his fingers tight around your wrists as he held you still. You were close to orgasm again, the rub of his flesh against yours building that heat within you. Just as you could feel yourself teetering on the edge, he lifted his hips and thrust into you in one smooth motion, his thick girth filling you so deliciously until he bottomed out and his pelvis rested against your buttocks.

 

“Oh fuck... oh baby, you’re so fucking tight.”

 

You were already trembling around him so when he finally started to move, you had to bite your lip to muffle your cries, coming almost immediately as he finally drove you over the edge. He continued to slowly fuck you through your orgasm, relishing the new flood of slick that now coated your thighs, his balls making wet slapping sounds as he started to thrust into you harder and faster. Soon, you were struggling to hold back your moans of pleasure, your third orgasm building so soon after the second. You pushed your face into the mattress but it did little to hide the sounds you were making. When Sebastian -still inside you- released one of your wrists, you looked up to see what he was doing, only to be confronted with your panties bunched up in his hand.

 

“Open wide baby, need to keep you quiet.”

 

You’d never done this before, but your mouth instinctively opened and you felt the soft cotton be pushed into your mouth, muffling you with your own underwear. His hand went back to your wrist, stretching your arms further above your head as he started to fuck you harder, pushing his knees out so he could get even deeper into your pussy. The thick vein that ran along the underside of his cock rubbed so beautifully against your g-spot that you were writhing and bucking beneath him, your moans muffled by your panties as you came with an explosive orgasm, your legs shaking as you felt Sebastian come deep inside you with a guttural moan, pushing so deep you knew you would feel it for days to come.

 

Finally, you were both spent, Sebastian falling limp onto you, releasing your wrists and pulling your soggy panties from your mouth. You turned your head to meet his, his soft lips kissing you as you felt his cock still twitch deep inside you. Your body still felt the echoes of your own orgasm that seemed to clench at his sensitive cock at random points until he had to withdraw. You both winced as tender flesh moved against tender flesh. Sebastian pulled the pillows out from beneath you as he settled on his side, pulling you flush with his chest.

 

“God, I’ve missed this... we need to get those kids back in their own beds for the whole night.”

 

Before you could answer, the sound of multiple sets of small feet running noisily down the wooden stairs told you that your kids were awake. Your parenting duties took precedence over any snuggling duties.

 

An hour later, you were sat at the large breakfast table sipping on a strong cup of coffee, watching as the five kids in the place played in the large open plan living space as Chris’s wife pulled the muffins she’d just baked out of the oven. After your early morning activities, you were ravenous, eagerly taking one of the baked treats as they were brought over to the table. You bit into it with reckless abandon only for a crumb to end going down the wrong way causing you to end up in a coughing fit.

 

“You ok there baby?” Sebastian gave you a couple of slaps on your back before you held your hand up.

 

“I’m fine... really.”

 

You gratefully accepted the glass of water Chris had just poured for you thanking him with a horse voice, taking a sip as he settled back down to read the paper.

 

“No problem.” He glanced up at you before a smirk spread across his face. “Though after this morning, I’m surprised you’re not used to choking on things... muffins... panties...same difference.” He shrugged.

 

Your second coughing fit followed his comments, the colour rising to both your and Sebastian’s cheeks as Chris sat smugly, pretending to read the paper. He glanced up to make sure all the kids and his wife were out of earshot as Sebastian finally spoke.

 

“Uh... you saw?”

 

“The boys woke me up this morning asking if they could join Uncle Seb doing some wrestling.” He set the paper down and sipped at his coffee, his smirk spreading into a full blown grin.

 

“I steered them back to their room and swung by your room only to find your three asleep in your bed. And when I passed the open door of your kids room, it was just as you two were really getting into it...”

 

“Shit... Sorry, Chris,” Sebastian muttered.

 

“Hey no worries.”

 

“Yeah but we shoulda at least shut the door.”

 

Chris shifted in his seat, looking up at his wife in the kitchen and smiling at her with a glint in his eye;

 

“I gotta admit I was kinda jealous... so how about to make it up to me for warping my children’s minds, you watch them whilst I take her up to the shower?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

You both watched as Chris stood and quickly walked to the kitchen, whispering in his wife’s ear before they disappeared upstairs. You felt Sebastian’s hand curl over your thigh beneath the table and his lips brush against your ear as he whispered;

 

“My bets on that they’ll do the same for us once they’re done. How about it baby? Fancy a shower?”

 


End file.
